User talk:Ericard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kyosei page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 10:13, April 21, 2010 Re:Cao Pi Quotes Eh, I'll first say that you're overreacting. Did you read the edit summary I left in the page history? To think I'm personally trying to boss you around is a bit much. If I was really trying to boss you around I wouldn't bother to respond and just ban you for a selfish and unjustified reason. To be honest, with my edit I was only fixing the formatting of the quote. Bullet points are only used for quotes that aren't related to one another. In fact I didn't even notice you added anything and only saw the formatting change. So naturally, I just used an older edit of the page because it was easier for me to change the formatting that way than to do it manually. I was being lazy =shrug= I didn't intentionally any erase the quote you added. I was more concerned about the way the quotes were formatted. However, now that I have noticed it, I think the quote you placed is misquoted. "Do you think that I can be fooled by your copy version of my father!" This sentence is using, for lack of better words, weird English. I would think the actual quote would be "Do you think I can be fooled by your copied version of my father" or "Did you think I would/could be fooled" but I'm too lazy to go check for the exact quote at the moment. To answer your other question. Yes, I've played Warriors Orochi, in fact I've played the entire series in both Japanese and English. I've been admin here for over a year with a fairly consistent track record of being relatively fair and knowledgeable. If you think I'm doing something wrong of course I will admit to any mistakes I have made and will correct them. However, please do not assume anything about my character without at least talking and getting to know me first. It's not nice to attack other people based on unfounded assumptions especially towards strangers over the internet. Kyosei 04:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) KYOUSEI, OMAEWA BAGAROH!User_talk:Ericard 04:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 05:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Video I don't think it's actually "Dynasty Warriors the Movie" like the video uploader says it is, since its sound and video quality look much too dated to be comparable with the date of either games holding the title. By the first game came out (1997 or 2000 for the Shin series), China was doing a lot of different filming techniques that I don't really see in the video clip. To me, this is almost like comparing Jackie Chan's debut stunt work with the current acting and stunt work he does now in Hollywood. It just doesn't really match up. The video does look familiar though... I'm sorry that I can't place my finger on it right now. It reminds me a lot of that Zhuge Liang movie, but I think I'm wrong? Need more time to think about this one. :? Sake neko 16:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Romance of the Three Kingdoms (other_media); though I haven't really been updating it since Chinese is a challenge for me to read at times. It has some recommendations you might be interested in at least. Sake neko 16:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::All of the Warriors series are meant to play differently, so I can get the feeling of disappointment you might have hopping into DW after SW or WO. But DW6 is a hit-and-miss even with DW fans due to removing the numbered Cs, tiny bonuses during stages, changing the tone to be more historical and less like the novel, etc. Most DW fans would probably recommend getting DW5, DW4, or DW3 for a "good old DW romp". If you want gameplay/movesets that are closer to WO, you'd probably want to aim for DW5 or wait and get the much quicker, more expensive, "based off of DW5 kinda" DW7 instead. ::Before trying to get another DW, though, I'd suggest trying DW6 for a little longer to see if the characters and setting are really something you'd want to be interested in first. Even though it changed "everything", DW6 still has common themes shared amongst the cast that happens throughout the DW series. The factions/characters are practically set in stone with "who fights who, when and why", and it may not be your thing. WO actually tried something different for the DW characters by mixing them up a lot, which is really a breath of fresh air sometimes. DW characters aren't going to be like the SW cast and fight with several different clans or flip-flop if they feel like it. ::I don't think I can really say anything else, since I don't really know what part of trying the DW series you have problems with. Some DW fans complained to not have liked DW6 because it was "too much like SW", so I'm just saying basic stuff. Sake neko 03:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::*You can call your horse by pressing down on the direction pad. Your character won't move but they'll whistle and a keen horse comes to you right away. Horses that get easily distracted will probably need a moment or two. Beware, any horse can randomly get stuck behind the corners of buildings. :::*While riding a horse, you can jump by pressing one of the trigger buttons (I think R1, can't remember which). :::*Camera angles can be changed to your liking by playing around with the right analog stick. L1 resets it for guarding. :::*DW characters have always been slow without a horse (still recalls the sluggish dash of Pang De back in DW5). In this game though, some characters have an ability called Swift Foot, which grants them the chance to run with a 10 second speed boost. :::*Getting quicker transportation on the field will probably fix some of the difficulty problems you have with stages. This game was meant to be a little harder than others, though people are on the fence about whether it is or not. :::*Movies also have some pixelation on the highest res PC version, so it's not just the PS2 version that is affected by this. The movies for newer characters look slightly cleaner at times, but yeah. I'm guessing it's a side effect of the particular compressor they used so these movies could fit. Don't fret over it too much. ::::Um... can't really say much on the weapon complaints or aesthetic changes. If it really bothers you that much, get another DW game like DW5, Strikeforce, or DW7. I don't mind them personally and find them a nice change of pace. For me, it was actually fun to play Sun Jian for the first time in awhile. Sake neko 17:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Zhao Yun's easy to use for beginners, but he's mainly known for his speed over power or defense within Shu's starters. He's kinda the anti-Guan Yu or anti-Zhang Fei in that respect. He's not bad really, just use his Special attack and things go down without a fight with the right skills learned. :::::And you must know that in WO, Lu Bu was a real push over. Don't think of taking him on when you're just starting out in DW; his strength is his trademark in this series. You can do other missions to weaken him but he's still one tough cookie. Pay close attention to chances of weakening his morale through missions. If a character says to take down a base or whatever when Lu Bu's on the move, do it right away. Don't head for Lu Bu at all and don't kill Diao Chan after lowering his morale. It'll just make things harder. For future reference, you can take him on without doing these things when you've played the game a little longer, when you've gotten the hang of things. :::::It seems you're kinda enjoying the game a bit. I don't think there's nothing more for me to really say other than have fun trying DW. Sake neko 06:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::That's something from DW5. Actually, I guess I should say DW4. Ah, let me explain. Certain characters in the fourth title had their C1 magically project swords forward to hit opponents and they made a ringing sound. They were quick and easy to abuse, even if they sounded a little annoying at times. For one reason or another, they changed into slow exploding fireballs in DW5. This was probably a part of tuning down the cast's more deadly moves from DW4 for variety in DW5. As for why they exist in the first place, I can't really say. It's just a video game. Sake neko 20:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, just finish their Musou Modes and you'll get their movies. Pretty straight forward. :) Sake neko 19:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :No, because I'm not an admin. You're going to have to ask Kyosei about that. Sake neko 17:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::In the Sun family, there are three men and a lady (Sun Shang Xiang) but whatever. I'm not a very good person to ask "who is the best?" type of questions in any game really. I mean, there's Lu Bu who is "the best" but it's a toss of a coin whether I think he actually is or not. To me, every character is "usable", strong, and each has their own weaknesses and strengths. I'm a pretty bad judge of saying whether one outweighs the other. I can list the Sun family's unique aspects in this game though. :*Papa Tiger - he is more of a brawler compared to his last appearances and relies more on close range than Cao Cao or Liu Bei. I think he looks and acts pretty stylishly but that may be just me. When I used him, I could beat anything at any Renbu level and I never had any problems with him. Good marks for attack and defense. Takes a hit in life and musou though. :*Saku-saku - he's faster than his male relatives and he's got the longest range of the trio. Easy to use and master. I would say he's a great swimmer too, but you've got the PS2 version so it doesn't really matter. I'm a little sad Taishi Ci and him couldn't continue being spear buddies in Special but it's fine. Good ratings for his life and his attack (it's been awhile but I don't think he's stronger than Papa tiger). Kinda subpar musou and defense rating compared to his relatives though. :*Little Ken - best ratings for musou out of the trio and his Special lets him defend himself with pretty good fire arrows in later levels. He is somewhat balanced all-round but his attack and defense are overall weaker compared to Papa tiger and Sakusaku. If I recall, I had a lot of trauma trying to level him up and died a lot with him. But then, that's kinda my personal flaw with Sun Quan in nearly every game except WO so I didn't really worry about it too much. :*Sun Shang Xiang - tops the men in range and combos. As long as she keeps moving and doesn't get hit too many times, she can probably tackle anything. Her arrows aren't as good in the PS2 version but she's still not bad. A lot of people are claiming her to be one of the best -if not the best- characters in the game. Her voice is really annoying to me though, reminds me too much of a snobbish person and doesn't really fit her character well. ::So yeah. Choose for yourself. Sake neko 20:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't own DW5 Empires, just DW4 Empires. From what little I've read of it though, my experience with DW4 Empires is close to moot for DW5 Empires. I suggest you consult another person for this title since all I can tell you are what the Japanese fans say; what they say will never be completely the same for English titles due to localization issues. Sake neko 22:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Women In my opinion, nearly all of the ladies in the Warriors games look and act too beautiful, frail, and pristine to really belong on the battlefield. Omega Force always strives to make their women look fair and flawless, which is great for promotional stuff but doesn't work in the games for me. I like to use them since they have different movesets and give a different experience than the guys, but I find myself somewhat loathing their newer stories as of late. If I wanted a shoujo, love story, I'm going to play a Neoromance title not a Warriors one. I'm not saying they should ban romance in Warriors games; I'm just saying that I'm getting sick of most women's stories revolving around it. A few are a-okay. I'm not really sure I prefer most of them to have some sort of romance though. On the plus side, Gracia's new story has a comical love story with her husband, which is nice and refreshing than the usual stuff they say. It doesn't really help that the idea of "ageless, perfect beauty" permeates the rest of Koei's titles though. You can see Da Qiao live until she's 60 or something in RotK and she'll still look exactly the same until she dies. We have aging men in Koei titles, but no aging women. It's a little sad and boring really. If you must know my opinion for a favored lady type in DW, there's not a single woman from the series who I have a strong preference for at all. When concerning the newer Warriors franchises though, I choose Penthesilea. She's got a convincing build for the powerful stuff she does and she looks like a warrior queen. Her silhouette also reminds me of Wonder Woman, and there's nothing wrong with that in my book. It would've been neat if she looked more like Power Girl but can't win them all I suppose. She adds variety to the typical lady figure you would see in a Warriors game and is taller than all of them to boot. When I say I support Penthesilea, however, it's not purely because of her looks. It's more like because she is actually doing something different for a Warriors game. She's out for blood, to die a real warrior's death. She isn't a happy-go-lucky moe, bishoujo, or adult character following around their loved one in battle. Penthesilea's a little closer to the spirit of her already impressive source material, which is great. I can't properly describe in words how disappointed I was with the initial reveal of Bao Sanniang's personality and appearance for DW7. She might be better in the game... I suppose the closest DW equivalents to Penthesilea would be Zhu Rong, Cai Wenji, or Lian Shi, but they aren't really fitting the bill for me. I was more convinced of Zhu Rong's strength and warrior image in RoTK; Cai Wenji's entirely made up persona in Kessen II did the trick for me. Lian Shi's a sniper with a big bossom who so far feels like she was put in there with Tecmo influences for utter adult, sex appeal. I thought we had Mamiya for that already. Well, sorry for the rant on your talk page. But you asked my opinion and this is my honest answer. Sake neko 19:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Forgive me if I get this wrong -I am really ill right now- but are you saying that Liu Shan's new look is as "extravagant" as Zhang He? If so, I think you're waaaaaay off. Liu Shan as an adult looks like a gentler version of Liu Bei with no experience with war on the surface. To me, his adult appearance in DW7 is way better than the irritating looking portrait he usually has in the RoTK series. Sake neko 20:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh? What are you talking about? I don't know what you're thinking, but I've only been adding images lately? :? Sake neko 16:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Water Margin is another Chinese epic and one of the four literary classics of ancient literature. Its historical basis is a fellow named Song Jiang along with his alleged 36 or so outlaws, which is approximately within the last fifty or so years within the Northern Song Dynasty (960 ~ 1127 AD). Within the romanticized tale, Song Jiang and his bandits are mystically aligned with 108 stars of destiny, each with their predestined traits and principles and eventually joined by a twisted fate. If you've ever heard of the Japanese made game, Suikoden, it was loosely based on this novel. Suikoden is actually just the Japanese pronunciation for the Chinese title, Shihu Zhuan. :::Water Margin's relation to Romance of the Three Kingdoms lies with the accredited author(s), Shi Nanan and Luo Guanzhong. Shi Nanan has little recorded for him to note his existence and origin, but he is thought to be the first compiler/author for the story. Shi Nanan has been said to have been a teacher to Luo Guanzhong or an anonymousness editor of Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Luo Guanzhong is considered the main compiler/author of Romance of the Three Kingdoms and an editor for Water Margin. :::Due to possibly Luo Guanzhong's influences, a handful of references to Romance of the Three Kingdoms interpretation of several figures can be seen mirrored within characters in the Water Margin. This includes a handful of individuals looking like/acting exactly like their ROTK counterparts, nicknames based on specific figures, and signature weapons from ROTK appearing again in Water Margin. It would be a gross misappropriation to call it a distant sequel of ROTK, but if you wanted to read the same type of writing style found in ROTK, Water Margin's a pretty safe recommendation out of the four Chinese literary classics. Journey to the West is really mystical and Dream of the Red Chamber might be too aristocratic to match either ROTK or Water Margin's war based settings. I think it's a nice read, but I personally still prefer the Chinese mystical stuff like Fengshen Yanyi and Journey to the West. Sake neko 16:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Andy Lau? You mean that Resurrection of the Dragon thing, right? Well there's lots of differences between it and Red Cliffs. I'll just give you a short list without spoiling too much: #ROTK stars Zhao Yun/Shu with hardly any detailed mention of Wu or Wei whatsoever. It roughly follows the origins and the end of Zhao Yun's life. Red Cliffs is just that (Red Cliffs or Chi Bi) with a meaty Wu focus with nice tidbits of Cao Cao and Liu Bei thrown in. #ROTK includes Cao Cao's granddaughter played by Maggie Q (original character for the film) and a made up buddy for Zhao Yun to act as the avatar for the audience. Red Cliffs includes original interpretations of Sun Shang Xiang, Xiao Qiao, and a handful of expendable original characters to move their plot forward. #ROTK makes it seem very biased for Shu throughout most of the movie. Red Cliffs tries to even it out by giving the three factions their own nice focuses before the finale. #Guan Yu and Zhang Fei in ROTK barely appear within the film and are kinda forgettable. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei in Red Cliffs barely appear within the film, but they are very impressive in their appearances and have neat fight scenes. #Zhuge Liang in ROTK is a bit of lazy, sleaze ball but he's likable. Zhuge Liang in Red Cliffs is closer to how he is in the novel. #Chang Ban appears in both films with a decent Zhao Yun fight scene. Red Cliffs is the flashier one of the two though and much longer. #Both movies have a lot of people dying and pound in the idea of war being a tragedy. #Both movies have events that don't appear in history or the original ROTK novel. :Hmm... well, each had their ups and downs and I did enjoy both of them for different reasons... Again, I'm not the best judge of these "which one is better?" questions. So I'll just say this: If you want action, visuals, and lengthier character development, I think Red Cliffs would be more your thing. If you're a total Shu fan, really like Zhao Yun, but don't want to watch a really long movie, then ROTK's a dramatic interpretation of his life that might be more down your alley. I'm kinda looking forward to The Lost Bladesman at the moment. Sake neko 03:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::If you were kinda disappointed by ROTK, you might be more attached to Red Cliffs. There's a lot of fighting in Red Cliffs though, and that turns me off of watching it a lot more than I could. I personally liked the first part the better out of the two since I found the introduction more interesting than the end. Kaneshiro makes a funny Kongming but he does well enough. I don't think he would've made a good Zhao Yun; Hu Jun did a great job for the particular Zhao Yun they wanted in these films. I really like the Zhao Yun who appears in the latest Three Kingdoms TV series (Nie Yuan). Sake neko 05:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Keep looking. They're around. Sake neko 20:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought this type of info was already noted a long time ago: Unit types (Warriors Orochi). I don't really care much for this type of info personally, but if it amuses you, then that's fine. Sake neko 04:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Weapons No offense, but I don't think Yukimura nor Zhao Yun's weapons look that unique to be saying that someone is ripping it off. If anything they're just somewhat standard versions of already existing weapons. I would need someone who had a really distinctive, say Ieyasu or Oichi's newest weapon, for me to call out copycat. Even their ridiculously proportioned rarer weapons (4th or 5ths) would've done the job. Sake neko 17:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bladestorm Sorry for not responding earlier. I've recently gotten sick so haven't been spending as much time online. In answer to your question, since I don't personally own the game I can't really write anything about the characters. The red links are there for someone who may have the game to fill it in. Though, like all the articles which have been created here, they will only be created when someone knowledgeable about these characters wants to write them and does it for us. While it would be nice to have them they're also not a high priority. Also thanks for taking the time to advertise the wiki. Not sure how many Soul Calibur fans would be interested in Bladestorm but the more the merrier I suppose. Kyosei 10:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :You mean to advertise Koei Wiki on Soul Calibur Wiki? Bladestorm is fine but like I said I wouldn't know what Soul Calibur fans would really be interested in from Koei. Use your best judgment. Kyosei 21:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose you can try using Romance of the Three Kingdoms or Nobunaga's Ambition promotional art. Kyosei 08:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Romance of the Three Kingdoms Just want to make sure with you. Are you sure you're writing about a event that actually happens in a ROTK game in the game section? If it's something you're writing from the novel, then he already has it on his page. Sake neko 06:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, please don't write about the TV show on character pages. It's for Koei productions only like this. If you want to write about the TV show, the old users started one and never got around to finishing it here -> Romance of the Three Kingdoms (TV series). If you were writing the TV show summary, is it okay if I erase the ROTK section on Chen Gong's page? He's not like this in the games... Sake neko 06:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Creating character articles Please do not create articles for characters who do not appear in any Koei games. Remember this is Koei wiki. Not Romance of the Three Kingdoms wiki. Kyosei 00:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC)